Skywire VIP
|preq/seq='Series:' Skywire Series Sequel: Skywire VIP - Extended |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= |description = Guess the skywire celebrities in this spin off from the skywire series!}} Skywire VIP is a spin-off to the Skywire series, released February 9, 2010. Players are challenged to guess the names of historical and modern famous characters appearing as bean people. Controls Letter Keys - Type the name of the character Gameplay A Cable car will drop off a Bean Person on the stage, and the player has to write where the character is from, or the characters name. If the player gets stuck, they can click a spotlight with a "?" on a yellow background to get a hint, but when they complete the question, they only get 50 points, instead of the usual 100. Menu Intro dialogue *In the menu intro, Heather is wearing a blue dress and a tiara, while Mat is in a black suit. :and Heather jump up onto the stage :Heather: Ladies and Gentlemen... :Mat: Boys and Girls... :Heather: ...Cats and Dogs... :Mat: And ...and everybody else! :Heather: Welcome to the Skywire VIP event! :Mat: It's a very exciting time for the Skywire Corporation. :Heather: It will be the first time people get to see the new park. :Mat: Lots of famous faces will be putting in an appearance. :Heather: And we will do a bit of star-spotting. :Mat: Who knows who we might see? :Heather: Stars from both past and present. :Mat: ...everyone from Musicians to Movie-stars. :Heather: Even the most unlikely characters might show up. :Mat. So without further ado... :Heather: ...lets get on with the show! :Mat: ... :Heather: ... :Mat: Are they still reading this?! :Heather: ? :Mat: This is quite embarrassing! :Heather: Why haven't the curtains gone up! :Mat: I think someone needs to press the big play button! :Heather: ... :Mat: Who's in charge of the big play button! :Heather: I thought you were! :Mat: Well it's too late now! :Heather: What shall we do? :Mat: Well lets start over and hope no one notices. Questions The game features 100 questions. These are the answers (in order). Ending Trivia * At the end of the game, Mat and Heather mention Skywire 3. However, in the blog post for the game Heather mentions that they have not got around to making a Skywire 3. This is similar to the end of Mutiny where one of the Cabin Boys mention a Sequel to Mutiny, which there is not, or at least hasn't been yet (maybe Heather refers Skywire 3 as Skywire VIP Shuffle). * Although the game is listed as a Main Game, the gameplay is very mini-game like. * Skywire VIP and Skywire VIP Extended are the only Main Games that don't save the player's progress. * Will Smith makes his first appearance in the Skywire series in the "Will Smith" level. es:Skywire V.I.P. Category:Games Category:Skywire series Category:Spin-offs Category:2010 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Browser games